


My Immortal

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dark little ficlet. A warning why these two should never be seperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal

## My Immortal

by Lady Krystal

[]()

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is what happens when you listen to Evanescence while on your way to work on the train. It's not my usual fare, but I guess everyone has a little darkness in them... 

Clark walked into the penthouse. It was empty. Its silence was absolute, there wasn't even the stir of wind through a curtain. He stepped into the living room, memories echoing dreamlike in his mind, and saw the envelope on the low table. The writing on the front was as familiar to Clark as his own, and it had his name. _Clark Kent_. So he picked it up and slit it open. Pulling out a single lavender sheet, Clark began to read... 

_I_ ' _m so tired of being here_   
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_   
_And if you have to leave_   
_I wish that you would just leave_   
' _Cause your presence still lingers here_ _And it won_ ' _t leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_   
_This pain is just too real_   
_There_ ' _s just too much that time cannot erase_

Clark shuddered, the emotions in him more than he had felt in a very long time. That was why he had left those ten long years ago. It had always been too much. You _could_ have too much of a good thing. And that was what living here had been like, full of soaring highs and plummeting lows. 

_When you cried I_ ' _d wipe away all of your tears_ _When you_ ' _d scream I_ ' _d fight away all of your fears_ _And I held your hand through all of these years_ _But you still have_   
_All of me_

It was true, of course. When he had fought so hard against his destiny, his lover had been there to wipe the tears from his eyes and hold him in an accepting embrace. When he had given in to fate, but the nightmares had awoken him screaming, he'd held him tight and promised that it was all over now, he had done his best, and it had been more than enough. He had always been the one firm, constant thing in Clark's life, and he had held on so very tight. And then Clark had left, but had never relinquished his hold. 

_You used to captivate me_   
_By your resonating life_   
_Now I_ ' _m bound by the life you_ ' _ve left behind_ _Your face it haunts_   
_My once pleasant dreams_   
_Your voice it chased away_   
_All the sanity in me_

The tears began to fall on the paper in his hands. God, he had been so selfish. How could he have never even considered how his leaving would affect his lover? So much of his life had been wrapped up around Clark's that his leaving must have left an emptiness that couldn't be filled by any amount of debutantes or drugs. Who had held him when _his_ dreams woke him in the middle of the night? Who had consoled and comforted _him_? No wonder he had recently been drifting further and further over that line from right into wrong. 

_I_ ' _ve tried so hard to tell myself that you_ ' _re gone_ _But though you_ ' _re still with me_   
_I_ ' _ve been alone all along_

Clark sank to the floor, letting the farewell float away, and sobbing. Oh, how he had hurt him. His strength, his support, his lover. Clark had walked out of that door and destroyed the one person in this wretched world that he _should_ have protected, the one person who deserved so much more than he had ever been given. The misery in him would never again be assuaged, for the only man capable of doing so was gone. Slowly, like an old man, Clark pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself over to the window. Looking down, he saw flashing lights as police and ambulances gathered. The fall from the roof had done more damage than even his lover's abilities could heal. Which had, of course, been the point. 

After all he had done, after all the lives he had saved, he had failed. And he didn't care anymore. Moving into the office, Clark used his x-ray vision one last time to open the safe. He pulled out the faintly glowing green rock inside and hugged it close. The pain was nothing compared to the torment he had already suffered, and as the last of his strength leached away, he whispered, "I'm so sorry. So sorry, Lex." 

**THE END**


End file.
